mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Clown Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Clown Man's Stage is a colorful, chaotic theme park filled with many of the gimmicks that made the original Mega Man 8 stage memorable. First and foremost, boxes topped with various symbols are embedded in the terrain around the map. When an audio cue plays, they will flash and affect any players on top of them in some way. X-symbols cause damage, O-symbols refill some health, skull symbols kill instantly, arrow symbols fling players in that direction and ?-symbols teleportg players to another ?-symbol point on the map. Around the perimeter of the stage, you may notice railroad tracks. These mark the routes of the Shuponpon trains. They damage and push around any players caught in their path, but can also be stood upon for a free ride! Finally, the multitude of toys found under the park's central structure aren't just there for aesthetics. They can be hid among to ambush opponents! Not everything is fun and games though. A huge pit surrounds the stage, and many depressions around the map are filled with spikes! Layout The central feature of Clown Man's stage is the enormous arching structure in its center. Ramps from the north or south and ladders with Wild Coil from the other two sides allow it to be climbed for the Crash Bomber on top. Underneath it, amid the hoards of toys, you can pick up Thunder Claw and Rush Coil. The main action usually takes place on the wide areas to the sides of this structure. Needle Cannon is found to the east and west, a Party Ball flies over the southern area and a ledge supports Ice Wave and two W-Tanks to the north. These wide areas in turn are divided by four towers in each corner. The southern two house Dust Crusher and an Exit Unit, while the northern two hold Quick Boomerang. On the exterior of the northern towers, you can also find an E-Tank and Treble Sentry, accessible via a Thunder Claw swing from the pegs hanging from the central structure or a simple Rush Coil Bounce. As for the trains, their lines start at the ledge with Ice Wave, continue around the northern towers and end at ledges above the Needle Cannons with Beat Call. Either Arrow Buster or Laser Buster can be found on the islands they cross in back of the towers. Strategy The wide areas to the sides of Clown Man's Stage are the site of most skirmishes. Stay in the towers where it's safe, perhaps firing off Needle Cannon or Ice Wave, and then rush in and clean up with Quick Boomerang when noticed or you have a chance. If attacked in the towers, try to use the damaging floor tiles to your advantage! Don't underestimate Thunder Claw as a navigational tool here. It can be used to swing over the spike pits and take enemies by surprise, as well as to grab some great items. Because of its importance, consider hiding near its location in the toy cave and surprising opponents with Dust Crusher or Wild Coil! Category:Mega Man 8 Category:Stages